gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost and Found
Lost and Found is the 15th episode of Season 2 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Rory (Alexis Bledel) panics when she suddenly realizes that she lost the bracelet Dean (Jared Padalecki) made for her, and when a suspicious Lorelai (Lauren Graham) catches Jess (Milo Ventimiglia) in Rory's room, she accuses him of stealing the bracelet. Meanwhile, Luke (Scott Patterson) goes a little stir-crazy after living with Jess in the tiny apartment over the diner, and he impulsively buys the building so he can expand. Plot Rory embarks upon a campaign to improve Lorelai's relationship with Jess, and convinces her to let him clean out their gutters so he can make some extra money. Luke, annoyed by his cramped living quarters, goes apartment hunting. With the help of Lorelai, Luke is able to find a great place, but is shocked when he finds out that the building is owned by Taylor, who also expresses interest in the flower shop next door as the future site of a collectible plate store. Meanwhile, Dean notices that Rory isn't wearing the bracelet that he made for her. Rory makes up an excuse, but later flips into panic mode when she can't find the bracelet. Jess, who secretly took the bracelet after Rory dropped it, leaves it on Rory's bed without her knowing. He then tricks Rory into searching for it in her bedroom again to make it look like it was there. Lorelei catches Jess sneaking out of Rory's bedroom and figures out he had the bracelet all along, but Jess denies it. After Jess leaves, Luke comes in and tells he had bought the flower shop building and is now the new owner of the place, much to Lorelei's delight. In the end, Luke smashes a hole in the office wall and claims it to be Jess's "new room". Quotes Trivia * This marks the first and only time on the show that Lorelai and Jess spend time alone together. * The episode features another Stars Hollow event, the Buy A Book! Fundraiser. * Jess is still very unhappy with living in Stars Hollow, yet Luke seems to make no effort to talk to him about it. * Jess confirms to Lorelai that he had the bracelet saying that it took Rory two weeks to realise it was gone. Music *"Price Yeah!" by Pavement *"What A Wonderful World" by Joey Ramone Photos Ep02x15 1.jpg 594-2-2.jpg Gilmorisms MUSIC *The Shaggs LITERATURE *Inherit the Wind by Jermore Lawerence and Robert E. Lee *Letters to a Young Poet by Rainer Maria Rilke *Franny and Zooey by J.D. Salinger *Notes of a Dirty Old Man by Charles Bukowski * Like Water for Chocolate by Laura Esquivel (Kirk is haggling over it at the book fair) FILM *Young Frankenstein *Silent Movie *Mission: Impossible *Bye Bye Birdie *The Lord of the Rings *Autumn in New York POP CULTURE :Jess wears a t-shirt referencing Punk Planet , an underground zine, when fixing the rain gutters. :Rory – Well said, Ida Morgenstern. :Lorelai – Well, aren't we suddenly a Rockefeller. :Lorelai – It looks like a white-trash Hearst Castle. :Lorelai – The 2000 year old man, Young Frankenstein, Silent Movie. You don't think Mel has earned the right to have his face on my butt. :Lorelai – Calgon, take me away. :Luke – How can anyone sleep through that? It’s like the Huns are attacking. :Lorelai – Patience, grasshopper. :Jess – I found an "I Like Ike" bumper sticker up there. :Jess – Euell Gibbons wasn't a healthy eater like Luke. :Lorelai – Wow, it's been ages since I've heard a good Euell Gibbons reference. :Lorelai – Nice save, Gretzky. :Luke – (about Jess) Even if he does stay, it'll only be for another year, and he'll go off to college, or Attica, or whatever... :Lorelai – (to Luke) Entertain the possibility of a non-Unabomber existence. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2